danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
טקומית הכף
thumb|ימין|250px|Tecoma capensis - הושעיה - זוהה בעזרת פורום תפוז לגינון טֶקוֹמִית הַכֵּף (Tecoma capensis) הוא צמח נוי ממשפחת הביגנוניים, הנפוץ בגנים בישראל. מוצאו בדרום אפריקה, סווזילנד ומוזמביק, והוא הוגדר לראשונה בחבל הכף שבדרום אפריקה, ומכאן שמו. בעבר שוייך המין ל "טקומית" (Tecomaria), אולם בעקבות מיון פילוגנטי הוא משויך כיום לסוג דק-פרי (Tecoma). אף על פי כן מוסיפים לכנותו בעברית בשם שבו הוא מוכר יותר בענף הגינון. טקומית הכף היא שיח בעל ענפים דקים וגמישים ועלים נגדיים הערוכים בזוגות. העלים מנוצים, עלעליהם משוננים ומספרם אי-זוגי. כצמח בודד מגיע השיח לגובה 2-3 מטרים, אולם לעתים קרובות הוא נשען ומטפס על גדרות, עמודים או |עצים, ואז הוא יכול להגיע לגובה רב יותר. פריחת הטקומית נמשכת כל השנה, אך בעיקר בעונות החורף והאביב. התפרחות הן אשכולות צפופים וזקופים של פרחים בגוני אדום וכתום, בעלי עטיף כפול. הגביע קטן, והכותרת הצבעונית דמוית שופר באורך כ-8 סנטימטרים, שבקצהו נפתחים עלי הכותרת לצדדים. האבקנים בולטים מתוך הכותרת, אך אחד מהם קצר ועקר (אינו נושא אבקה). הפרחים מפרישים צוף המושך אליהם צופיות שמסייעות בהאבקה. הפרי הלקט דק וארוך, המתבקע כאשר הוא מתייבש ומפיץ זרעים מכונפים המייצרים ספיח מרובה. מלבד הנביטה המתרחשת באופן טבעי, נעשה ריבוי הטקומית בתרבות בזריעה או באמצעות ייחורים. תמונות - קדומים Centranthus ruber.jpg |- תשרי תשע"ב Tecoma_capensis_full.jpg Centranthus ruber2.JPG |- תשרי תשע"ב Centranthus ruber1.jpg |- תשרי תשע"ב Tecoma_Orange_JubileeAAA.jpg| כסלו תשע"ג Tecoma_Orange_JubileeA.jpg|כסלו תשע"ג אולי גם זה thumb|300px|ימין|קדומים - תשרי תשע"ב Centranthus ruber מכונה גם red valerian וכן : Jupiter's beard and spur valerian ממשפחת Valerianaceae. תאור הצמח המקור: הויקיפדיה האנגלית הוא גדל כצמח רב שנתי, בדרך כלל כsubshrub למרות שזה יכול לקחת כל צורה מעשב לשיחים בהתאם לתנאים; הצמחים הם בדרך כלל עציים בבסיס. העלים הם בדרך כלל 5-8 סנטימטר באורך. משנה את צורתם מהתחתית לחלק העליון של הצמח, העלים הנמוכים שpetioled תוך העלים העליונים הם נייחים. העלים גדלים בזוגות מנוגדים והם סגלגלים או אזמלים בצורה. את פרחי הצמח מאוד, ולמרות שהפרחים הבודדים קטנים (לא יותר מ 2 סנטימטר), בתפרחות הם גדולים וראוותניים. הפרחים קטנים באשכולות מעוגלים כל אחד עם 5 עליי כותרת התמזגה ולדרבן. הם אדום ארגמני ולעתים (כ 10% מאנשים) לבן ולעתים בצבע לבנדר. הפריחה מתרחשת בתחילת הקיץ. יש להם ריח חזק וקצת דרגה. הם מואבקים על ידי שני דבורים ופרפרים והצמחים יצוינו למשייכת חרקים. הוא משמש כצמח מזון על ידי הזחלים של כמה מיני פרפרים כוללים צל זווית תפוצה A native of the Mediterranean region, Centranthus ruber has been introduced into many other parts of the world as a garden escapee. It is naturalised in Australia, Great Britain and the United States. In the US it can be found growing wild in such western states as Arizona, Utah, California, Hawaii, and Oregon, usually in disturbed, rocky places at elevations below 200 m. It is often seen by roadsides or in urban wasteland. It can tolerate very alkaline soil conditions, and will grow freely in old walls despite the lime in their mortar שימושים Both leaves and roots can be eaten, the leaves either fresh in salads or lightly boiled, the roots boiled in soups. Opinions differ as to whether either make very good eating, however. Although it is sometimes reported to have medicinal properties, there is no basis for this view, which is almost certainly due to confusion with true valerian, (Valeriana officinalis) קישורים חיצוניים * Jepson Manual species treatment * USDA Plants Profile * Entry in the Plants for a Future database * Images from the CalPhotos archive קטגוריה:ביגנוניים קטגוריה:צמחי נוי